Tate Smith, Repentant Boyfriend
Tate Smith, Repentant Boyfriend (David Gottsegen), age 17 Life in Tedoch is not a lot of fun for a boy like you. If you had your way, you’d be out in the world, heading upwards, stealing and plundering as you saw fit. As it is, you’re stuck working in the Factory, trying to steal small things, and hanging out with your girlfriend and your sister. Not a great life, all in all. Your mother, Kelsa, left four years ago without a word. Your father, Sebastian (Zach Pesner) is a weapons designer for the Emperor, which you find to be thoroughly unpleasant. Mostly. You have thought about stealing his designs, on occasion, especially as the Guild of Silence might appreciate it… They’re your ticket out of here. More than anything, you want to join the Guild of Silence, and escape this damn town. You can’t do it alone, of course. First off you’ve got your little sister, Marissa (Makaela Stevens). She’s good folk, and has been your partner in crime since you were about eleven. (Before that she was a good practice target.) More importantly, you’ve got your girlfriend, Sera (Ruby Lavin). She’s technically an angel, but was born fully mortal. The two of you got together about a year ago, and have been quite happy together. It’s a very healthy relationship, for the most part, and you definitely see a future with her. To be honest, you have trouble seeing much of a future without her. She’s just about everything to you, these days, given how little else you have going on in your life. There’s a bit of a catch, though. About the same time you first got with Sera, you started experimenting with the Sight Potions. It was good—an escape, a bit of freedom, a moment of happiness in an otherwise dreary existence. After a few months, you introduced Sera to it, and the two of you would regularly go out into the woods and drink together. You got to the point of having shared visions, an experience that almost felt better than… well, anything else, really. It started to take its toll on you, though, physically. Sera began relying on it more and more, taking it as often as three or four times a week, a dose that would kill anyone else. You, meanwhile, could barely handle one potion a week. Your hands were shaking, you couldn’t sleep at night, and your mind was always half-clouded. You decided to quit, two months ago, and have been clean ever since. It’s getting harder, though, to stay away. You crave it. You need that power, that magic, that sense of clarity and vision… You could probably have one more without getting addicted, right? Right? Sera, meanwhile, has been taking more and more Sight. She’s tried to hide it from you, but she seems to be taking it almost every day, now. Due to her angelic heritage, she can handle more than most people, but the side effects are still clearly visible. It’s destroying her, and you can tell. You feel personally responsible for getting her addicted, and will do almost anything to make it up to her, even if she herself doesn’t particularly blame you. Anyway, together, you, Sera, and your sister have recently been trying to join the Guild of Silence. You’re pretty sure they don’t take you seriously, and gave you an entrance challenge as a joke. Given what the challenge is… But you’ve decided to do it anyway. The three of you don’t really have any shot of getting out this hell-hole any other way, so you’re going for it. What’s life without a little fun, anyway? So you three… are going to try to steal the Factory payroll, tonight. Good luck. You’re going to need it. You do have one thing going for you: you are owed a fairly major debt by Robin Goodfellow (Josiah Mercer), a Fay who fights in the pits. He’s not terribly clever (which is how you tricked him into owing you a debt) but he’s a devastating sword fighter. Maybe it’s time to call in that marker… Category:Characters Category:Factory Town